


We're in the endgame now.

by Cythieus



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, Slight-Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cythieus/pseuds/Cythieus
Summary: **Spoilers for Avengers Infinity War**The ending of Avengers 3 comes to have an affect on the world of Super Mario. What happens when the world undergoes a strange disappearance that there seems to be no rhyme or reason for.





	We're in the endgame now.

The Doom Ship banked hard to port as the rising heat from the streets of New Donk City sent ripples of turbulence through its hull. Air howled over the deck, sweeping between the Mario brothers as they fought to stay standing with hands clamped down over their caps. 

A morbid creaking sound shivered up from the wood of the ship as it rotated upright. The brothers had been in this position many a time before: surrounded on all sides by the elite Koopa guard Troopers brandishing boomerangs, throwing hammers, and fireballs. Roy and Wendy Koopa were cutting them off from the exit, making sure that their father had the confrontation he desired. Bowser’s massive form blocked the door to the cabin where he had locked the Mushroom Kingdom’s kidnapped ruler. he raised his arm skyward and tightened his clawed fingers into a fist. “Well, what are you waiting for? Get the plumbers!” he said with a voice like rocks being ground together. 

A Bullet-Bill raced toward the brothers only for Mario dodge to the side, colliding with Luigi with him. An explosion behind where they had been standing sent Koopa Troopers flying in all directions. One of them landed on Roy and he shrugged the dead weight aside as she charged in. 

Hammers, boomerangs, and fireballs ricochetted off of walls, collided with each other, and sometimes hit other Koopas as the guard let loose. Wendy extended her wand out in front of her and a pink bubble enclosed around her as a rain of fire balls crashed down on the deck around her. 

“Daddy!” Wendy yelled. “I can’t spend my three day weekend on this! This is too much for two plumbers!” 

Luigi slid in behind her, using her own shield as cover from three Bullet-Bills that were in pursuit of him. “She’s right about one thing Mario, there’s too many of them.”

In the middle of the deck Mario was dealing with Roy, he bounded off of the Koopa’s head, touching down with his fingers as he leaped over. “Come on, Weegee,” Mario said before hitting the deck and dropping into a tight crouch to avoid a boomerang. “Peach is counting on…” The boomerang hit Roy, knocking him off balance. “…us.” 

The opening left a clear path to Bowser, but the Koopa King wouldn’t go down without a fight. He reared back to blow a trail of fire across the deck, not caring if his own minions were caught in the blaze. Koopa Troopers dropped into their shells to pass as the fire engulfed everything around him in his attempt to pinpoint Mario. 

A flash of a shadow passed over the deck as something passed between the Doom Ship and the sun. It was too fast to discern the shape or size of the object, but the following cry gave every indication of what was about to happen. 

“Hyah-cha!” The melodic ring of metal filled the air as Bowser’s face jerked down until his chin was against his chest. The flames in his throat sputtered out in the shock of what was happening. 

Peach landed on the deck between Mario and Bowser with a mockingly graceful bow. Her dress was covered in soot and ash and in her hand was the biggest frying pan the brothers had ever seen.

“You? But how?” Bowser’s voice was muffled through his hands clenched over his snout. 

She held her white gloved hand up, her thumb slightly off-center from where it should be. “Handcuffs, Bowser? Really? Ask Mario how fast I can get out of _regular handcuffs_ …” 

Mario glanced around nervously and saw the moment that realization struck everyone present. He stooped down quickly, picked up a boomerang and flung it toward the Koopa King. 

Bowser dodged to the side, still holding his face. “This insolence won’t stand!” Bowser yelled. 

“Well, tell us what to do, Dad?” Roy said. 

“Yeah, Daddy, I’ve got a Yoshi Philosophy Paper due on Tuesday and if I don’t get my bibliography straight the professor is going to dock points off my final score.” Wendy said. “I don’t have all day to play with your Born-Again-Incel love fixation all day.” 

Bowser growled, pointing an accusatory finger down at Peach and then his expression softened. “What—what is that?” 

A strange force passed over the Doom Ship like a massive pressure drop. A weight sunk into the pit of everyone’s stomaches and the wind seemed to still for a second as if something had stifled the breeze. Everyone on the deck of the Doomship stopped moving, Peach’s frying pan dropped from her hand to clatter on the deck. 

The force that had pulled them away from the conflict was heavy in the air, but the peace it had caused was quickly broken as an Odyssey that was passing over New Donk City careened hard, narrowly missing the starboard side of the Doom Ship as it rolled out of control and crashed into New Donk Bay. 

One of the Koopas was the first to call attention to it. “Ah, something is very very wrong. I don’t feel—“ his body seemed to deteriorate in wispy, black ash, caught on on the wind. Another Koopa reached for him, but he was gone in an instant. 

“What is this? Is this your doing?” Bowser bellowed. 

Another Koopa Trooper fell to the deck, his form graying until he was just a loose curdled mess of ashes. Then another. The effect seemed too random to actually know what course of action to take. Wendy dropped to one knee, her wand planted against the deck of the Doom Ship. “Daddy, what’s wrong with me?” 

“Sweetie-kins, hold on, just…” Bowser raced across the ship toward her, knocking Peach and several Koopas aside in his frantic attempt to reach his daughter. As he neared her she faded into nothingness and slipped between his fingers like sands through an hourglass. 

“I don’t know about this, Mario. I don’t like it.” Luigi fell against the deck railing, clambering at the weather-worn wood for his footing as his legs began to go gray and fade. 

“No,” Peach mouthed the word over and over after actually saying it. Mario was already at Luigi’s side. 

“We’ll figure something out.” Mario said. “We have to.” 

Luigi’s eyes were pleading as what was left of his arms clutched at Mario’s shoulder. “I don’t want to go, Mario,” said Luigi. “I don’t want to—“ 

As Luigi faded from existence, Mario felt Peach’s hand on his shoulder. Her voice had softened to a tone he didn’t hear her use often. “Mario.” 

“Who could have done this?” Roy asked. “Who would attack us all” 

A Koopa Trooper pointed over the side of the ship. “It’s not just us, look at them!” 

In the streets beneath the Doom Ship’s massive hull people could be seen in a panic, cars rammed into each other as their drivers were pulled out of existence. At a rooftop jazz club a woman swept at the ashes of what used to be a friend or lover up, trying to gather them into her lap. 

“It’s all over the city,” Peach said. Pushing her way to the helm of the ship past discarded weapons and the ashes of people who had been standing there moments ago, Peach barked orders over the rush of the wind around the deck. “We’re not going to make it back to the Mushroom Kingdom on this fuel, I’m putting us down in Sarasaland.”

“This is no time to see your crazy cousin!” Mario shouted. 

“Sarasaland is the nearest place with a warp zone straight back to the Mushroom Kingdom…from there we can assess the situation and try to come up with a course of action…” 

Bowser looked as if he might say something. The Doom Ship was his, but Peach was angry and right. Something bigger than them was happening. Peach jerked at the wheel, rotating the ship toward the east. “Did you feel it,” Bowser’s usual growl was low now, like a Diesel engine. “Before they were taken I could feel something bad…” Bowser stopped himself, clenching his hand around the bannister of the stairs that led up to an upper level.

The Doom Ship tilted forward so that its nose was aimed slightly at the ground. The aft propellers roared and everything to shook around them. “Everyone hang on,” Peach had been abroad these ships enough to know how to lock a course in and as she went to work Mario sat down with his back against the center mast of the ship. His cocky demeanor replaced with a somber expression. 

“I-is it possible they were warped somewhere else or th-that aliens got them?” Roy questioned his father. 

“I don’t know.” Bowser said. “I saw the same thing as you!” 

“They cut our numbers in half,” Peach said. “From up here you can see it. There were twenty Koopa Troopers, plus the two kids, plus the three of us,” she pointed between herself, Bowser and Mario. “And Luigi. Now there’s exactly half left.” 

“What does that mean?” Asked a shaky voiced Koopa Trooper. 

“It means it’s not random,” Bowser said. “It means we find whoever did this and make them pay.” 

* * *

* * *

Sarasaland was in a panic the moment that the Doom Ship dropped below the clouds. There was a haze of smoke filling the streets around the castle where Daisy and the others of the Royal family resided. A horde of Sarasians were packed onto the bridge leading up to the huge doors, some of them even waded in the moat around the palace. 

“What’s going on?” Bowser was looking over the railing of the Doom Ship, watching the commotion below. 

“It’s happening here too,” Peach said. “That’s all this could be.” 

The ship dropped lower and lower until Peach felt that she had closed the gap between the ground and their deck enough. She left the helm to run over to a barrel near the cabin door where she had been locked up. She pulled a pink, lace-rimmed parasol from the inside and tested it’s handle. 

“What are you doing?” Asked Mario. 

“Someone has to take control of the situation,” Peach said. She got to the side of the ship and balanced on the railing before looking back. “I can’t just watch people panic and attempt to do nothing.” 

Before anyone could reply or really react to what she was saying Peach jumped. She plummeted down, away from the side of the ship in a pink and blonde blur. Mario and Bowser rushed to the Doom Ship railing to see the bright circle of her parasol moving out away from the ship with Peach being pushed toward the castle by the propellor winds. 

Bowser and Mario stared at each other for a moment in stunned silence . 

There was a small block of plant boxes along the front of the castle and no one from the kingdom had thought to climb up onto them as of yet, Peach aimed her descent for the thin outcropping. As she sailed down into view the crowd began to react: their distressed yells and cries to be heard turned to awed murmuring. 

Peach landed gracefully on the concrete ledge of the planting box and shut her parasol before addressing them. “Citizens of Sarasaland, though I have no authority here I urge you to return to your homes and try to remain calm…” 

Someone cut her off. “Remain calm? Our families are missing!” 

“Close friends of mine are missing too. One of Bowser, the Koopa King’s, own children is missing. This is a delicate situation and I am working with the rulers in this kingdom and others to try and address the issue,” she yelled over the chorus and agreement. 

“Why hasn’t one of our rulers come to say this?” A woman in the crowd yelled. 

“Because you’re a torch wielding mob. I don’t scare easily, but that’s not to say that the picture presented here gives all rulers the sense that there could be a peaceful resolution to all of this…” Peach said. 

The people were more quiet now. 

“Please, I urge you to leave this to those in charge. We’ve all lost someone and we all want to see them safely returned.” 

It was slow at first, but they dispersed. People spread out over the rolling hills around the castle and climbed out of the moats and off of the stonework walls. When most of them had gone Bowser and Mario joined Peach on the ground. 

“That was really…good,” said Mario. 

Bowser looked taken aback, he ran his claws through his red-orange mane. “I’ve hardly ever got to see you…you know, _rule_.” 

“It is hard to get a sense of that when you’re kidnapping someone all the time and holding them hostage.” Peach said.

“You’re not a hostage, you’re—this is hardly the time for this. We need to find Wendy and the others!” Bowser bellowed.

“Agreed,” Peach said with a firm nod. The three of them pushed through the doors of the castle into a high ceiling Great Hall with Peach leading the way. The guards spears were left on the ground where they should have been standing. The castle seemed mostly deserted. “There’s no one on duty,” Peach said. “Or no one left. It’s a good thing the doors are spelled…”

“Spelled?” Asked Mario.

“Only royalty can access the castle if it’s on a lock down. It would actually mean something if Bowser wasn’t also royalty.”

The sound of boots, heels, and scales on tile and the swish of skirts were the only sounds. “Everyone here vanished,” Bowser said.

“I had a bad feeling that was why no one was addressing all of those people,” Mario said. 

“It’s worse than you think.” As they turned through the winding halls and into the throne room a familiar voice called out to them, but not the familiar voice any of them expected. The throne room was more simplistic than most, it was a boxy room with huge columns down either side and a purple carpet running up to and under the throne.

And sitting atop that throne with her legs crossed and wearing a lavish teal-blue floor length dress was mysterious Queen and Watcher of the Cosmos, Rosalina. 

“This better not be somehow you’re doing, Space Witch!” Bowser pointed an accusatory claw at her. 

A small star shaped being hopped up onto Rosalina’s shoulder to glare at Bowser. She reached up to slowly stroke the chubby creature’s head. “You’ve got a bloody cheek. Aren’t you the very same person who stole my Observatory’s power source leaving me stranded in deep space, stole a castle from this planet, and then galavanted around the galaxy to force this poor woman into an unlawful marriage?” She asked pointing at him and Peach in turn. 

Bowser looked to Mario and Peach, but kept his mouth shut. 

Rosalina rose from the seat, her feet stayed a few inches off of the ground as she moved around the room. She didn’t walk or even move her legs, she just levitated forward. A long wand with a star at its end appeared in her hand with a burst of sparkles. 

She raised her arm, dangly sleeve whipping about wildly as she moved her arm in a rapid, circular motion. The air in the area where she moved turned into a black mist with a set of gems of different colors floating against a background that looked like outer space. 

“At the beginning of the universe there were powerful beings who were birthed out of the eruption of energies that created the cosmos. Those same energies created six powerful gems tied to a different aspect of the universe. Reality. Space. Power. Time. Mind. Soul.” 

The picture behind her changed to indicate the stones in turn as she spoke. 

“One of these stones could bring ruin to entire world, galaxies even...at points in the past they have been possessed by different entities with different motives. It was rare for someone to have more than one, but a man named Thanos from the moon Titan came to hold them all and acquired god-like power.” 

A muscular figure appeared in the black mist adorned in golden armor. His skin was purple and there was a determined look on his face. 

“Thanos sought to bring a certain balance to the universe and to do this he used the stones to kill half of those living in it. You friend Daisy and most of the residents of this palace were part of the unlucky few. I’m glad to see that you two are well, to say the least.” 

Bowser threw his arm to the side. “What am I? Chopped goomba?” 

“I’m shocked that you even heard anything I said after ‘god-like power’. Other than the details I outlined earlier I have good reason to wish better for Mario and Peach—and by extension I want to see the safe return of Luigi. See, there was no risk of this fate befalling me,” Rosalina said touching her hand to her chest. “But you…well, there was a fifty percent chance.” 

Mario shrugged. “I don’t get it. Are you immune to these stone-thing’s power?” 

“In a way, but only due to circumstances,” Rosalina said. She sighed, letting her wand vanish from sight and dropping to let her feet touch the floor lightly. “I suppose this is as good a time for the truth as any,” she sighed. “I’m not exactly what I said that I was.”

“You’ve never been all that clear _what_ you actually are…” Peach said, her tone becoming more bitter with each word. 

Rosalina turned away from Peach’s glare and shut her eyes. “I’m your daughter. Yours and Mario’s—born in the distant future or another reality. The details of the whole thing are kind of foggy. Even to me.”

“Bullshit,” Bowser growled. He stepped off to the side of Mario, holding both of his hands out in an attempt to measure the height of the plumber and then comparing it to Peach. “If they’re your parents how come one of them is half the size of the other and you’re twice the size of her?” 

Mario rounded on Bowser and then turned back to his supposed daughter. “How is this possible?” 

“Fate maybe.” 

Peach rubbed her gloved hands over her eyes to wipe away tears, hoping that no one saw them. “You’re…my daughter?” Peach laughed and shook her head. 

“I didn’t want to tell you like this; I didn’t want to tell you at all. This is a lot to take in and it’s not the kind of thing that has much bearing on the current situation…” 

Peach looked to Mario, nodded at him and then approached Rosalina with him following close behind. It was Peach who grabbed Rosalina first, pulling her close. “You poor baby. You were out there all of this time alone and scared and we just…lost you. And you never told us?” 

Mario was next to Peach, trying to hug as best he could. “You should have told us kiddo.” 

“There’s a lot to worry about with the space time continuum and what this means for the future. It all seems rather small now that there’s a mad man with godlike power gone walkies across the all of space.” Rosalina hugged them back. 

“Then we’ll do this as a family. We’ll find a way to bring Luigi and the others back together.” Said Mario.

“We’ll find my uncle and save the bloody universe. All of us.” 

“A family.” The word felt strange in Peach’s mouth. 

“Oh give me a break! We’ve got work to do! We need to rally the forces of this Kingdom and any other. Where’s this Thanos at? He thinks he’s met the baddest out there, he hasn’t met King Koopa yet!”

Rosalina glanced around solemnly. “Right. He’s just come from the Earth. Tracking him after that will be difficult. The gauntlet’s last energy burst came from somewhere called ‘Africa’, it’s a big continent, but the Observatory should be able to narrow down the search.”

“Then that’s where we’re headed,” said Peach. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this was an experiment really and not something that I had any plans to continue. It was a kind of random idea that just popped into my head about this sort of ‘what if’ situation and about these characters being shown as something other than what we see them as. Hope everyone enjoyed it.


End file.
